


Species Compatibility

by RatKingJames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, mtf roxy, transgender roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingJames/pseuds/RatKingJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy wants to understand how cherubs work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Species Compatibility

Roxy wanted to know what cherubs were made of. What made them tick, and what they were like. When she first met Calliope, she was less interested in what she was saying and more interested in the forked tongue that she saw dart out of her mouth. After hearing from John about troll reproduction, the urge to investigate the cherub Calliope grew stronger. She wondered if cherubs were like humans, or if they were like trolls, who seemed to partially resemble the media’s common and inaccurate portrayal of intersex individuals? Maybe cherubs had subtle genitals, or maybe they had more prominent ones? Roxy spent a lot of time worrying if Calliope would be compatible with her genitalia. She hadn’t been through any kind of surgery and knew her dick was fairly prominent. But she also figured an alien wouldn’t care. 

Despite the confidence from her mantra of “an alien wouldn’t care” it still took Roxy a while (and a great deal of alcohol) to ask Calliope to come up to her room to assist in an “experiment”. Calliope, of course, was not an idiot. She was also an avid writer of cheesy romance stories and knew exactly what Roxy wanted from her. But she didn’t mind. She found Roxy to be very attractive, and she was also curious what it would be like to be with a human, or anyone for that matter. But she knew things from her research. 

Roxy babbled as she started taking off her clothes, trying to keep up her facade of “human science” and how sex was essential in determining the compatibility of species. Calliope undressed herself with ease, she paused beside the bed, completely naked as Roxy stood before her, wearing only her pink panties, with the tip of her dick sticking out as her erection grew. It was not what Calliope had expected, but she was excited all the same. She knew her own genitals were probably not what Roxy expected. They shared many similarities with human genitals, though her “clit” was somewhat larger and her “natural lubricant” was more abundant. Calliope breathed in and out, relaxing her muscles as she slid to her knees before Roxy, who stared down at her in wonder. She gently pulled down her panties, freeing Roxy’s erection. Slowly, she ran her finger along the underside of her dick, causing a shiver to run through her partner. Smiling to herself Calliope took the head into her mouth and sucked as she ran her tongue around it. She opened her mouth wide so Roxy could watch as she flicked the head of her dick. She licked and sucked until finally she could take it no more and pushed the whole cock into her mouth, her tongue writhing under it's weight. When the head hit the back of Calliope's throat, Roxy gave out a moan, and they were both filled with pleasure. Calliope pulled off and licked and sucked every inch of Roxy's cock, before returning her attention to the head just as Roxy came. Calliope swallowed all the cum she could, intrigued by it. She licked up what she hadn't swallowed, cleaning them both, before she was suddenly picked up and thrown back onto the bed. Roxy wasted no time, rushing towards Calliope's dripping pussy. She experimentally licked up her juices, and they tasted faintly of lemon and lime. She licked more and then focused in on the clit, which she hoped was also a pleasure center for cherubs, judging by her moans, it was. Calliope groped at Roxy's hair, as her tongue dived into her hole, lapping up her juices. Soon she returned to sucking on the clit, bringing her hand up to thrust her fingers in gently. Unable to help herself, Calliope came. But Roxy didn't stop. She lapped up the extreme amount of cum, leaving some splattered on her face and hand, continuing to push Calliope on that plateau until she came again and again. They collapsed from exhaustion an hour later, having exchanged numerous amounts of oral, deciding they were indeed compatible after all. 


End file.
